Our results show that rats can be programmed for a high or low caloric intake simply by controlling the amount of food consumed in the first 21 days of life. Preliminary experiments indicate that if the rats are programmed for a high caloric intake during suckling and, after weaning, provided unrestricted access to a diet in which 40% of the calories are derived from fat they develop severe obesity resembling the grossly overweight condition found in humans.